


Keigo's First Time

by Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: Just what the title says.





	Keigo's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-03

Jirou smirked. It was time to get his plan started, he would show Atobe a new kind of pleasure.  
Atobe was sleeping on his bed when Jirou moved carefully through the room. The blond was very careful not to wake his lover, at least not yet.  
Atobe stirred a little when Jirou handcuffed him to the bed.  
A mischievous smile was on Jirou's lips. He slowly opened Atobe's silk sleep-shirt and placed featherlight touches on the now available skin.  
Atobe's eyelids fluttered and a small sigh escaped his lips, before he woke up completely.  
"Jirou...What-" The silver haired boy started to ask, but he was silenced with a deep kiss.  
When they separated, Jirou whispered into Atobe's ear, "Tonight, I'm going to pleasure you until you can't take it any longer."  
"Jirou." Atobe growled.  
"Allow yourself to just feel, Keigo." Atobe never knew how erotic his name could sound, even if the voice was that demanding.  
"Close your eyes." Jirou ordered in a low and seductive tone.  
But Atobe refused to take orders. The blond smirked and placed a blindfold over the eyes of his lover.  
"Jirou take that- ah." Atobe's demand was stopped when Jirou pinched his right nipple.  
"Be a good boy and just enjoy it." With that he started to place butterfly-kisses on Atobe's collarbone and slowly went lower. He had no intention to rush this act, when he sucked on the right nipple while his hand played with the other one.  
Atobe bit his lip to stop himself from making any sound, but that made Jirou only more determined.  
Jirou's lips left Atobe's body and he started to softly draw lines on the sensitive skin, especially on the most sensitive spots.  
A gasp escaped Atobe when Jirou's hands wandered lower and brushed over his still clothed hard-on.  
But the blond ignored the 'little' problem of his buchou in order to free him from the rest of nightwear. Jirou caressed Atobe's thighs before he turned his attention to the boxers of his lover.  
"Jirou." Atobe groaned, impatience audible in his voice.  
"Patience, Keigo. You'll get your reward for being such a good boy." Jirou purred.  
A slight shiver ran down Keigo's spine, the silver never thought that the blond could act like this.  
Jirou traced the hem of the boxers and started to pull the last piece of clothing down slowly.  
"Mhm~. You are so beautiful." Jirou said, as he looked at the slightly flushed body in front of him.  
Atobe growled halfheartedly at the other boy, but said boy just smiled and kissed Keigo deeply.  
The blond started to stroke Atobe's length from base to tip.  
A soft groan escaped Atobe's throat as Jirou's hand sped up and when Jirou played with Keigo's balls the silver couldn't stop himself from moaning out loud.  
Keigo felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, the blond noticed that and stopped his ministrations, he smirked when a sound close to a whine was heard.  
"Patience, Keigo. I'll give you what you want but not yet. I have planned a little more for you. So I guess I should cool you down a little, cause we don't want to end this already, do we?" Jirou whispered into Atobe's ear and nibbled on his earlobe.  
"Nhg. Jirou." Atobe groaned and unknowingly bared his neck at the sensations Jirou caused.  
The volleyer smirked and bit Keigo's neck softly.  
"Jirou." The silver gasped.  
"Your neck is very sensitive, hm?"  
Atobe felt Jirou's hot breath ghost over his skin, he never expected to be so turned on by having his control taken away from him.  
"Do you want to do this?" The blond asked seriously, of course he wanted to show his lover how good being Uke could feel, but Jirou wouldn't do anything Keigo really didn't want to do.  
Atobe nodded and answered quietly, "Yes, please Jirou."  
"Good. And now relax Keigo, this may hurt a little." Jirou said, while he squeezed a generous amount of lube on his fingers. He gently circled Atobe's entrance in order to relax Atobe for the following, when the blond thought that his lover was ready, he slowly pushed one finger in and waited for Keigo to relax again.  
The silver felt uncomfortable with one finger inside of him, but it didn't hurt so he relaxed.  
Jirou noticed that and started to move his finger slowly in and out of his lover, while he searched for Keigo's sweet spot.  
When Atobe arched his back and moaned loudly, the blond knew that he had found it.  
Keigo's mind was clouded from the wave of pleasure and he wanted to feel that again. "D-do that again." He gasped.  
Jirou smirked and answered, "As you wish."  
"Jirou. More." Keigo moaned, as the blond touched that spot one more time.  
The volleyer thought that it was time to bring the second finger into the game.  
Atobe tensed up, two fingers were more than uncomfortable, they hurt.  
Jirou noticed the discomfort of his lover and started to place butterfly-kisses on Keigo's neck and sucked softly on his pulse.  
The silver relaxed slowly and nodded as a sign for Jirou to continue.  
The blond carefully moved his fingers and made sure to brush over Keigo's prostate, while he stretched his lover.  
Soft moans escaped Atobe's lips. He felt overwhelmed by the pleasure. He was so close to his release.  
Jirou wasn't much better. Seeing Keigo like this and hearing all the little sounds he made was really arousing for the blond. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take to see his lover like this without coming.  
Jirou pushed the third finger in, a painful groan from Atobe followed this action.  
"Shh, Keigo relax." The blond whispered into Atobe's ear and gently caressed his face. He kissed the silver haired teen softly on his lips and waited for him to relax again.  
Atobe bit his lip and waited for the pain to fade. It really hurt, but he trusted Jirou and he knew that the blond would take good care of him. The pain slowly started to fade and pleasure took over.  
"Jirou. Move." Keigo said, still a little pain in his voice.  
Jirou slowly moved his fingers and captured Atobe's lips in a sweet but heated kiss. When they separated for air, Atobe arched his back and a breathless moan escaped his lips.  
The blond bit his lip in order to stop himself from doing something rash, that could hurt his lover.  
"Jirou, please."  
The volleyer smirked, stopped his actions and asked, "Please what Keigo? What do you want?"  
"More, please, more." Atobe pleaded. He just couldn't tell what he wanted more of.  
"More of this?" Jirou asked and let his fingers brush over Keigo's sweet spot.  
"Yes!" Keigo felt lightheaded, it was too much pleasure and yet not enough.  
"Do you want to come, or do you want to feel even more?" The blond asked in a low, seductive voice.  
A shiver ran down Atobe's spine and a low moan was all he could manage to voice at the promise of even more pleasure.  
"I guess we go with the latter than. Relax Keigo, this will hurt a little more than three fingers. Do you still want it?" Jirou asked, voice serious.  
"I trust you Jirou."  
Jirou smiled and whispered, "I love you, Keigo and now relax."  
He pulled his fingers out and squeezed lube onto himself. The blond hissed slightly at the cold sensation on his heated flesh.  
"Are you ready?" Jirou asked, when he brought himself in position.  
Atobe nodded and tried to relax as much as possible.  
The blond slowly entered his lover and moaned at the feeling of Keigo's tight heat around him.  
A sound between pain and pleasure was heard from Atobe when Jirou was completely inside of him.  
Jirou caressed Atobe's face and freed his lover from the blindfold.  
Keigo blinked and gasped when he saw the look in the eyes of the blond.  
The brown eyes were full of love, care and lust only for him.  
"Jirou, move please."  
The blond carefully started to move and when he heard Atobe moan softly, Jirou thrust a little harder and faster.  
"Jirou!" Keigo nearly screamed, Jirou had found his sweet spot again.  
The blond lost the small amount of control he had and repeated what he had done, only harder and faster. Jirou wanted to hear his lover scream.  
Atobe couldn't think anymore, he was lost in pleasure and the only thing he could hold onto was the one, who drove him crazy.  
"Jirou. Hah, nhg. Close." The sliver gasped breathlessly.  
"Hah, ah. Me too." The blond replied, equally out of breath.  
An especially hard thrust brought Keigo over the edge. He came with a loud scream of his lover's name on his lips.  
That was too much for Jirou. The view in front of his eyes, his name from Keigo and the fact that the orgasm made Keigo even tighter. The blond came hard, rode out his release and pulled himself out.  
Jirou freed Atobe from the handcuffs and collapsed next to his lover.  
After some deep and calming breaths the blond cleaned them both up, then pulled the silver into his arms and gently stroked Atobe's hair.  
Keigo snuggled himself against Jirou, a content sigh escaping his lips as he slowly fell asleep.  
Jirou smiled. He must have been very good, when Atobe was that exhausted. With the smile still on his lips the blond soon followed his lover into the land of dreams.

When Keigo woke up, he felt wonderfully warm and completely relaxed.  
Somewhere in his sleepy state he noticed that the reason for the warmth was alive and that it held him in an embrace.  
Slowly his mind cleared and he remembered that the heat source was Jirou. The memory of last night came back and Keigo would have blushed, if he wasn't Atobe Keigo.  
"Mhm. Morning Keigo." Jirou murmured sleepily.  
"Good morning Jirou." Atobe replied and winced when he tried to sit up.  
"You shouldn't do that. It was your first time, so you'll be sore for a while. Stay in bed for a little longer."  
And before Keigo could start to argue, Jirou embraced him and started to caress his neck. Every will to resist left Atobe and he leaned into the soft touch.  
"Just enjoy the moment." The blond whispered.  
The silver said nothing. He closed his eyes and did as he was told. Even if Keigo would never admit it, he wouldn't mind to wake up like this more often.


End file.
